fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra Head
|location= }} Hydra Head (海蛇座の頭部 (ヒドラ・ヘッド), Hidora Heddo) is a located in a central marketing region of , and therefore, the guild is privy to a large variety of jobs. They have three masters: Mithra Songokū, Moune Sutou, and Santiago Medina. The guild seems to focus almost exclusively on being a united force, rather than achieving any actual goals. And with this, the members come together in the powerful spirit of brotherhood. Location and Design The building that Hydra Head uses as their Guild Hall is a remarkably simple looking building, the only thing that leads one to know that this is the building of Hydra Head is the Guild's Mark on the front door and on the sign out in front of the building. It is about three stories tall with six windows that face out towards the street and is situated between two other buildings, the building on the left functions as housing for the guild members and the building on the right actually has no real connection to the Guild, but is a favored business of the members of Hydra Head. It should also be noted that, while the building appears rather small on the outside, the Guild Hall for Hydra Head is actually surprisingly spacious on the inside. This is due, in part, to the way the Guild Hall was built, which was with a construction technique that maximizes interior space, and also in part to Magic. In the center of the Hall, is a large Hydra with five heads carved out of wood and surrounded by four job boards. A bar is positioned on the right wall of the guild and many tables are placed near the back of the hall. A stage is placed in the back of the hall with green silk curtains, and the back wall having the guild's symbol painted in red. The heads of many beasts are mounted on the top of each wall, and a large crystal chandelier is placed on the ceiling where the tables and stage are placed. Vegetation grows freely on the ceiling of the hall which give the hall a room feel. A spiral staircase near the stage leads to the second floor of the hall. The first thing to see is the S-Class Job Board, which is mounted in the mouth of a carved hydra head. A door is beside it to the left leads to the Master's Quarters, and the door to the right is the study hall filled with thousands of books and scrolls. The buttresses of the guard rails are carved to make them look like small snakes are slithering up the side of them and the rails themselves have snakes carved into them. History Traditions Strength Hydra Head, commonly referred to as Home of Infinite Potential (常可能の原産地, Jōkanō no Gensanchi) by those that reside within the guild, is one of the strongest guilds in , being one of the few guilds that were capable of rivaling in terms of size and power. Unlike most guilds, Hydra Head possess three Guild Masters, something that has never been heard of before until now, with each master possessing a prestigious amount of skill in the areas that they specialize in and achieving feats that many haven't been capable of doing in years; With his versatile prowess in Amaterasu, Mithra Songokū is one of the few people to learn Formula 0 of Amaterasu and has earned the title Grandson of the Illuminating Heaven (天照の孫, Amaterasu no Mago) which reserved for the best. Moune Sutou, renown as the Steampunk Maiden ( , Sutīmupanku Meiden lit. Divine Battle Maiden of the Thunderous and Roaring Industrial Revolution), is renowned for ability to use a fighting style that is restricted to her alone by combining her nature as half and her specific implants with her speed, as well as being a powerful Spirit Slayer, wielding Metal Spirit Slayer Magic, having received a blessing from the elusive Revolutionary Spirits. Lastly, there is former Rune Knight Santiago Medina, with his mind-bending Zone which has earned him the epithet as the Trapmaster (罠名人, Wanameijin). These members of Hydra Head are known as the "Primal Hydra" (原始瑞獣 (プライマル・ハイドラ), Puraimaru Haidora lit. Primeval Auspicious Beasts) of the guild because it was them who founded the guild and proceed the build it up into what it is today. The S-Class Mages within Hydra Head are nothing to scoff at as well, being well-known within the guild for certain traits and abilities that they expect much like their Guild Masters. Peter Reyes is the Guild Ace of Hydra Head and, due to his work in the Jungle Saviours, is known to possess several forms of Magic which he is able to use in devastating combinations, earning the epithet Lone Fox (孤狐, Kogitsune). Outside of Peter, there is Mathilda Barbatron who is an S-Class Mage who is often seen within the guild than taking on quests, acting as a matron to her guild mates. Nevertheless, she possess a unique Holder Magic known as Ancient Archive that grants her immense versatility in battle and earned her the epithet Benefactor of History and Knowledge (知識と歴史の恩人, Chishiki to Rekishi no Onjin). Finally, there is Gary Dagnell who is the overlooked S-Class Mage; this is not because he is weaker but because his overall lazy personality makes it to where people don't expect much from him. Despite this, he is known as the Poltergeist (騒霊 (ポルターガイスト), Porutāgaisuto) for his ability to make objects levitate, making it appear like a ghost in the area. These members of Hydra Head are known as the "Upper Hydra" (精鋭瑞獣 (アッパー・ハイドラ), Appā Haidora lit. Elite Auspicious Beasts) for their overall power that has placed them in the position they are in now. Leaving behind the powerful members of Hydra Head, there are 45 members with the Guild that possess an ability or magic that makes them unique. While most aren't as strong or experienced as the Guild Masters or S-Class Mages, they still possess a reputation that has earned the guild a lot of attention. One of these members is Damon D. Draco the Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshuryū) is capable of using Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic and is the leader of his own team Red Hawk. Besides Damon, there are surprisingly many people who are capable of using Slayer Magic within the guild, though they do make some of the other guild members feel inadequate at times. It is interesting to note that there are some members that clearly have the power to be an S-Class Mage. Arukana Shinjitsu, local Transmigrant and slacker of the guild, has often made verbose comments asking why these members don't just get up and start their own guild instead of staying in Hydra Head as they cry injustice for not being considered official S-Class; he states they cut into his nap-time and it's very annoying. These members of Hydra Head are known as the "Growing Hydra" ((上昇瑞獣 (グローイング・ハイドラ), Gurōingu Haidora lit. Rising Auspicious Beasts) as it seems there is no end to the amount of mages that enter the guild. Allies Due to certain members within Hydra Head, the guild has acquired a small amount of allies that are willing to help in time of need or call on them for assistance. One of the allies that the guild possess is with the Winged Guardians, a unique guild that is hidden from the public and was created by the Magic Council in order to act as a failsafe should the council fall once more. As one of the five main members of said guild, Damon is able to call on the group in case of emergency, though this runs the risk of exposing their existence to the entire world. There is also Kinji's former connection with Butei Academy, being a former student of the institution and well liked during his time there, the academy is willing to send out people to help the guild when they find it necessary due to their first rule: trust your friends and help them when they need it. Another ally that Hydra Head has is with the Creek of Wolves Alliance, being considered as a member to join said alliance. While they are not a part of it, The Creek of Wolves Alliance still chooses to support them in anyway they possibly can. This is mostly seen in financial advice, helping them navigate through the Mid-Western region of Fiore if needed, and lending extra mages to them if the guild is ever in a situation where they find themselves outnumbered. The strangest ally that Hydra Head has is with the Four Cardinal Spirits who are an ancient group founded during the ancient days of Zeref's horrible rule and act as the balancers of Earth Land and the Celestial Spirit World. Due to the necessity to keep the balance between he worlds, both group help each other out to insure that no one attempts to steal the energy for themselves. Members Quotes *(Kinji Katoru's way of saying friends are important.) "Butei Law Article 1, Trust your friends and help them when they need it." *(Damon D. Draco's code of honor.) "Even though we are not blood related, even if we have not been born together, even though we have our differences, we are still a family!" *(Jared Bombermann) "Prepare to feel the bite of the Hydra!!!" *(Katsuro Yamada defending Hydra Head's principles) "We're one giant family and we stick together! You cut off one of our heads and like a Hydra two will grow back!" *(Axel Dragoon showing how much he cares for his friends.) "You hurt my comrades and you'll be flying outta here in less than a second!" *(Alian Shadeblade)"Heard the legend about Hydra? She was immortal - cut off her one head, two will grow. Cuts two - four will grow. And our guild is the same. Offend one - to his defense will be all the rest! For their sake, I'll go against Zeref!" Trivia *The symbol that was used for the guild mark originates from the evil organization Hydra from the Marvel Universe. *The name of the guild comes from Greek Mythology, specially the Herculean Legends where in the second labor, Hercules fought against the Lernaean Hydra which was a snake-like creature that when a head was cut off, two or three more would grow back in its place. This is meant to show the unity of the guild. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Hydra Head